


Never Satisfied

by phantomfrance



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfrance/pseuds/phantomfrance
Summary: Sam (Dadsona) moves into the cul-de-sac and meets the other dads.  He forms friendships with some, and for others he feels he wants something more.  He feels oddly attracted to his perfect blonde neighbor, only problem is he's married.  As his relationship grows with Joseph he feels like it could go somewhere.  But after certain occurrences he's left with a broken heart.  Robert swoops in and tries to help him feel more normal, but things may not be over with Joseph just yet.  Sam has to figure out if either dads had any real interest in him or if it was all just some twisted game.  (this summary may be edited later on and tags will be updated as each chapter comes out)





	1. Prologue

            “Sam… come on now. You know who’s the best choice. Come over here, and everything will be fine. You’ll be forgiven for any sins you may have committed with him.” Joseph’s smile is calm, but Sam knows it’s only a mask.

  
             It’s all just a lie, Joseph wants his attention and affections. His charm won’t win Sam over though, he knows it’s all just a game for those two now. But his heart still has a familiar ache as he looks between the two men who have gained spots in his heart. He thought he loved them until he learned of the ruse.

  
             The growl that breaks through Joseph’s calm voice when he says “him” tells Sam that he’s feeling jealous of Robert standing at his side. Robert’s arm is wrapped around Sam’s shoulders and his grip tightens when he hears Joseph’s voice from behind them. They were on a date, just drinking and having a grand old time.

  
              From all the times Sam and Robert were going out on these night adventures Joseph never was around. Robert would say that Joseph was the type to be home by eight and ready for bed by ten. Yet here he is, following them as soon as they left the theater at two in the morning.

  
              Sam turns to look at Joseph and frowns. “Jo-joseph… what are you d-doing here?” his alcohol content causes him go slur his words.

  
              Joseph’s eyes narrow and he walks forward quickly to be at Sam’s other side. Away from Robert. “now Sam i know that what I did was wrong… but please, i’ve changed. Let me help you…” he reaches for Sam's hand. Robert pulls Sam away from him quickly. Sam stumbles into his side and leans there with his head against Robert’s shoulder.

  
              Joseph glares and reaches for his hand again and catches it. “please sam, let’s get you home. Please think about this, him or me…” Sam sighs and nods. The mix of sad and worried showing on joseph’s face makes the decision for him.

  
              “I’d like for both of you to walk me home...please” he says softly, worried about how they’d react.

  
              Both stiffen but a grunt from Robert and a bright smile from Joseph tells him they’ve agreed.

  
              They walk him home and make sure he plans on heading to bed before they go home themselves.

  
              Sam gets changed and lays on his bed. This was going to be difficult, how could he chose between those two. There’s a lot of thinking in store for him, but that will have to wait until after a good night's rest. And likely until his hangover has passed.


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Amanda start to get settled into their new house and meet one of their new neighbors

Amanda and Sam drive behind the moving truck that’s leading them to their new home.  This was Amanda’s first time seeing the house, Sam hopes she likes it.  It’s smaller than the last but it’s closer to town and has its own washer and dryer set up.  Another big plus is it’s so close to her new school.  

They pull up to the house, the moving truck in the driveway while they park on the side of the street.  Sam steps out and stretches.  He smiles and watches Amanda rush the “For Sale” sign and kick it down.  She looks to him proudly, “I’ve got a problem with authority.” 

“Nice form sweet pea.”  Sam walks up next to her and leads her to the door.  “Let’s go inside, just promise you don’t do that to the furniture.  We don’t need to have to find a new coffee table from you kicking it in half.  We’ll probably need to get more than enough windows to not need that on top of it.” 

Amanda laughs.  “Sure dad.  We’ll see how long it lasts.” Sam unlocks the door and allows her to open the door and look around first.  “Dad... “ She turns to him, “This is perfect.  It’s going to be a good new start.” She turns back to the room and walks down the hallway and sees five doors along the length of the hallway.  The first door is to a medium size bedroom, there is no furniture in there yet but the walls are a dark navy blue color with a dark wooden floor.  “Hey dad, is this one going to be my room?” 

He laughs, “You’re more than welcome to that room, I was guessing you’d like that one more than the soon to be office.  That room is a little bit bigger.  If you’d like we can paint it to any color.”  He pushes open the door across the hall from the room she chose.  It’s a slightly smaller room with tan walls, there is a full wall that is bookshelves and there looks to be room to hold 2 desks.  There’s a window on the wall to the right that faces out to the front yard, it bathes the room in warm light.  

Amanda smiles, “I’d love those bookshelves but that room would be too small for me.  So… what does your room look like?” She looks around Sam.  There are three doors at the end of the hallway left to explore.  “Hmmm, is yours this one?” She runs around him and throws the door open.  To her disappointment it was only the bathroom.  It was a small grey bathroom; a larger shower on the farthest wall, the toilet next to it with a counter and sink on its other side.  

She turns away from the bathroom and pushes open the door to Sam’s bedroom.  It was a small room, about the size as Amanda’s, only a little oddly shaped.  There would be room for his desk, dresser, bed and nightstand.  And his closet would have more than enough room for his clothes to hang.  The walls were a darker brown, the curtains were a golden color.  

She smiles almost too sweetly, “Dad, I love the house.  This is going to be great to live in, we should go out and explore the town before it gets too dark!”  Sam sighs, “You just don’t want to start unpacking yet…” He rubs his forehead and looks at his watch.  “We’ve got to get stuff out of the moving van, once we get that into the front room and the kitchen then we can go out.  We can unpack later and get everything set up once we get back, but we should get the moving guys on their way before we go anywhere.” 

Amanda groans, “But dad, that’s going to take forever! We’ve got so much stuff crammed into those 2 trucks!” she looks at him with puppy eyes.  Sam just smiles, “Then let’s get to it.  That stuff's not going to move itself.” 

After a few hours they got everything into the front room and in the kitchen.  The sofa and tables are covered in boxes and the floor is a maze from the other boxes scattered around.

“Are you sure we don’t want to get this all finished up? I’m worried if we leave it that it’ll never get finished…” Sam looks over at Amanda and she just smiles.  

“Oh no! You said we could take a break afterwards! We can unpack some later!” She is halfway to the door, dodging around boxes as she says this.  

Sam laughs and follows her more slowly.  “Alright, then do we want to go to the park? I know I saw one with lots of dogs around.  Or maybe explore town?” 

Amanda perks up at the sound of dogs.  “Dad, you mentioned dogs, do you even have to ask? There should still be some at the park! It’s still a few hours till sundown! Come on dad! By the way, thanks for moving us to a town where the dog to person ratio is very high. Now we don’t want to miss the dogs!” She runs over to their car and gets in.  

Sam locks the door and jogs over to the car.  “I only want what’s best for you. Now let’s go to see the puppers.”  Sam gets into the car and drives them a few miles away to where the park is.  There are still a few families running around; playing on the playground or in the field nearby playing with their dogs.  

Sam gets out of the car and breathes deeply.  “Ahhh, it’s so peaceful out here.  We may have to come here more often once all the boxes are unpacked.”  

Amanda groans, “Dad, don’t ruin a good thing by talking about the boxes.  We’re here to enjoy the dogs, not deal with that labyrinth of boxes!” 

They walk into the park and head more towards the fields.  Sam and Amanda see an empty bench and go to sit down.  But before Sam can sit he hears a voice sudden yell, “Heads up!” 

He turns to look at where the voice came from and gets hit in the head by a frisbee.  He hits the ground and grabs his head.  “Uuugghhh, what was that?” He rubs his forehead and looks up at the dog that’s now holding the frisbee that hit him.  “Hello puppy… weren’t you supposed to catch that?” He says quietly to the dog and pets its head.  

“You definitely coulda caught that.”  A tall man runs up, he’s in a hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and a fluffy red beard.  “You know, frisbees are traditionally caught with your hands, not your face.” 

Sam glares at him.  “I’ll catch it with my teeth next time,” Sam says sarcastically as he stands up.  “You caught me off guard this time, but never again.  Never again.” He fully faces the stranger.  

The stranger laughs and holds out his hand as a formal greeting. “Ha, I’m just messing with you.  I’m Brian by the way.” 

Sam shakes his hand, “I’m… Sam, and this is my daughter, Amanda.” He gestures next to him and realizes that she’s not there.  He looks down and sees that she’s petting and playing with Brian’s corgi.  

Brian laughs, “Oh good old Maxwell sure knows how to steal everyone's attention.” 

Amanda smiles.  “Hi, your dog is cool.” She rubs Maxwell’s tummy when he rolls over.  

Brian grins brightly, “It’s nice to see another father and daughter out here on such a sunny day.” Brian gestures behind him to a girl sitting on a blanket behind him.  She’s reading a book that is larger than her head.  She looks up and walks over when she hears her father mentioning her. “This is my daughter Daisy.  She’s reading the Brothers Karamazov. Her teacher says that she has the reading comprehension of a high schooler.” 

Sam looks a little nervous, “So, how old is she…?” 

Brian beams, “She’s ten.  She’s a precocious little youngster.”  He pats her on the back and looks at her proudly.  

Amanda looks at her surprised.  “Whoa!” 

Sam looks a little upset, but determined.  His daughter is precocious as well, he can’t just stand by and let Brian brag about his daughter without Sam being able to brag about Amanda as well.  

Brian smiles and pushes Daisy before him.  “Go on Daisy, tell them about yourself.” 

She just looks a little bashful.  “Um… I…” She looks nervously over at her dad.  

Brian gives her a thumbs up.  “That’s my girl!” 

Sam looks slightly annoyed at Brian.  “Amanda… go get in there...!” he pushes Amanda forward to brag about herself.  So he hopes.  

Amanda looks at Daisy confused and somewhat scared of what was going on between their dads.  “Ok… ah… ok…” 

Sam frowns at the lack of bragging from Amanda, “So Amanda here just recently won a local photography award.” Sam says while looking very proud of himself for that brag.  

Brain smiles, “Wow, Congratulations!” He puts an arm over Daisy’s shoulder.  “Daisy actually just won a state-wide poetry contest!” 

Sam flinches and looks uncomfortable.  “Ahhh… well…” He pulls out his phone and searches for a picture of Amanda to show off.  He finds one from her tenth grade spelling bee.  He holds out the phone for Brain to see it, “Look! This is Amanda winning her spelling bee in tenth grade!”

Brian smiles, “Congratulations Amanda, Daisy is preparing for her annual spelling bee right now! We’re hoping this will be her third win in a row!”

Sam’s smile drops.  

“Daisy just started a weekly chess club at her elementary school computer lab. She’s the president too, of course!” 

Amanda’s smile drops as well, “Oh… wow… my high school doesn’t even have a chess club… or a computer lab…” 

Sam grabs out his wallet and searches through it a moment.  “Found it!” He triumphantly pulls out the picture from his wallet.  It was a picture that Amanda drew of a cornucopia from the first grade.  He smiles proudly at it and looks over at Amanda.  

She smiles, “Dad… you really kept that junk for all these years?” She walks over and hugs him tightly.  

Brain smiles, “That’s such a beautiful display of father and daughter love. So wonderful.  It’s been such a treat meeting you two!  So are you two new to this neighborhood? Or just visiting?”

Sam nods, “We just moved into the cul-de-sac.  We got everything unpacked from the moving vans and the car and decided it would be a good time to explore the rest of the area.  This was our first stop.” 

“You do? We live over in the cul-de-sac too! We live in the house right near the coffee shop.  Ours is the little ranch style house on the corner.  It’s a very nice neighborhood to live in.  I think you’ll like it a lot.”   

Sam looks down thinking about how much nicer Brian’s house is compared to theirs.  

“Oh that one is such a pretty house! You’ve got a lovely garden going there!” Amanda says and lightly pokes her dad, knowing he was feeling upset about how much nicer his house was.  She knows her dad wasn’t thinking about how they had just moved in. 

“Thank you! Well, I don’t want to take up anymore of your time.  Really nice meeting you! You’ll have to have you stop by at some point! Farewell Sam, and you as well Amanda!” Brian shakes Sam’s hand another time and walks away with Daisy and Maxwell while waving at them.  

Sam and Amanda wave at them as they walk away. “So dad… do you want to go get coffee before we go unpack some boxes?” She looks at him with puppy eyes, not wanting to go back and unpack yet.  

Sam laughs, “Fine, let’s go.  So Amanda… did you think he was trying to one up us?” He asks this quietly to her once they’re farther away from where they had been talking with Brian and Daisy.  

Amanda laughs.  “Trying and succeeding dad.  I can’t believe Daisy is ten.  What was I even doing at her age?” 

“Uh… I believe you had a little thing for horses.” He elbows her in the side jokingly. 

Amanda laughs and winks.  “Too bad that didn’t pan out.  Could have majored in Comparative Horse Studies.” 

“It’s not too late to minor in Horse Creative Writing.” 

Amanda glares, “Ha, too close to the truth dad.  Let us never again speak of the Fantastic Adventures of Sir Horsington the Brave.” 

We laugh together and walk back to the car to drive over to the coffee shop.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I was planning on having this up on the 11th and ended up having some family problems come up. And then the rest of the weekend has been a bundle of stress so I'm happy I've gotten it out now :) I'm planning on having the next chapter up on this Friday. We'll be meeting some more of the neighbors. I was thinking of naming this one meeting the neighbors, but then when I hit about 2000 words I decided that I could split them up a little bit more. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope there weren't too many grammar errors or confusing parts. I'm trying to get the game to flow a little bit better and is cohesive for Sam (the dadsona) to have friendships with characters instead of it just seeming like he's lovestruck and only wanting Robert or Joseph's attention. Let me know what you think! And if you have any questions that won't be too spoilery I'd love to answer them :)   
> As a heads up I will be heading back to school in a few weeks so I'll be trying to make sure I have it updated every Friday as a nice start off to my weekend after work.


	3. Hot and Steamy (cup of joe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Sam are exploring the town, they stop at The Coffee Spoon and meet another one of their new neighbors.

“Amanda, once we get home we’re going to try to unbox like crazy.  That maze needs to go and if we’re going to do that I need a nice cup of Joe.” 

Amanda rolls her eyes, “Alright Dr Seuss rip off.  That wasn’t even a good rhyme dad.” She looks out the window and watches the houses pass; the cul-de-sac and a few stores on the opposite side before they make it to the coffee shop.  Her face lights up, “Aww dad! Look at this cute little place! The Coffee Spoon”

 

Sam looks inside and spots a decent crowd of people, his face falls a little.  “Uhh maybe we should just go home and have some coffee…”

Amanda frowns, “Dad, this is a really short walk from home.  It isn’t all that bad.  It looks like it’ll be really nice”

 

“Yeah… I guess…” 

 

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Amanda puts a hand on his arm to get his focus on her.  

 

He sighs and looks away from her feeling somewhat ashamed.  “Why would I go somewhere to drink coffee on a couch when I could drink better coffee at home on my own couch and not have to make awkward eye contact with other people?” He pauses to sigh, “At least when I’m home some random guy isn’t going to come up and sit on the recliner next to me and I won’t feel weird, like, a little weird about it because he’s not technically sitting at my table but still in my personal zone…” Sam rambles on more slowly convincing himself that this was a bad idea.  In his head it’s time to head home to unpack.  

 

Amanda smiles softly at him.  “Dad, calm down, it’ll be alright.  Are you just afraid about meeting new people?”  

“YES AMANDA!” He feels a little bad about yelling.  “I’m… I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know how meeting other new people will go.  We’ve met one new neighbor and I don’t think it went that well…” He sighs, he knows it was his fault and his competitive streak that probably make the whole situation worse.  

 

“Oh dad, don’t worry, Brian thought you were nice and wants you over again.  He wouldn’t have invited you over if he thought you were a bad person.  He wants to become friends with you, I know it.  Come on, let’s go in.  If you don’t like it then I’ll come over here on my own, deal?”

 

Sam grins, “Yes, thank you sweet pea.” He walks up next to her, hugs her around her shoulder and they walk inside.  

 

The inside of the coffee shop is warm, but comfortable.  The walls are a light lavender, and the furniture is all different colors and scattered around the room.  There are vinyls hanging on the walls from different eras.  The whole shop is very calming.  There’s a stage on one side that has a guitar and mic perched on their stands but no one was playing. And then there was the counter, one is a glass case that holds an assortment of treats and the other is where you order and get your drinks.  

 

“Hey,I’m Mat, welcome to the Coffee Spoon! How’s it going” Behind the counter is a tall man with a very energetic smile.  

Amanda smiles and walks up to the counter, she’s ready for her drink.  Sam trails behind a little bit.  “Hey, we just moved here.  I’m Amanda and this is my dad Sam.  What’s up with the name of this place?” Amanda says and Sam puts his hand over his eyes.  This is the last thing he wanted to happen today.  

 

Sam gets ready to apologize but Mat beats him to it.  “Oh… well it’s kind of dumb… It gets mentioned in one of the poems I like and I thought it was a good idea at the time, and I suppose now it’s still a good idea because, like, the business is still running?” He trails off a little at the end, as if he’s trying to convince himself a little.  “People ask me that question all the time…” He rambles on for a while and holds onto his elbows for comfort as he realizes how long he’s rambled.  “Sorry… I do that a lot… so what’ll it be?” He smiles brightly trying to cover up his embarrassment.  

 

Sam looks up at the board and is overwhelmed.  There are so many drinks and so many band names connected to them.  “Uhhh… I’ll have a Goodspeed you! Black Coffee”

 

Mat smiles, “Oh a classic, nice choice.” 

 

Sam frowns, “Uhh… I don’t get it.” He looks down a little, worried he’s offended him.  

 

His smile gets bigger, “It’s a pun, you know Goodspeed you! Black Emperor is a really amazing and influential progressive band known for their sweeping soundscapes and... uh sorry… I did the thing again. But coming right up! And for you?” 

 

Amanda smiles, “I’ll have Macchiato Demarco.  Thank you”

 

“I’ll have these right up for you.  Do you want that in small, medium, or biggie smalls?”  

 

Sam takes the easiest route, “Uh.. medium”

 

Amanda doesn’t and she frowns, “Wait is Biggie Smalls big or small?” 

 

Mat frowns, “uhh… I should change that shouldn’t I?” He walks away and prepares the drinks.  Amanda and Sam scope out the room to find a spot to sit.  They find some space away from the people on a small loveseat in the corner with a coffee table in front of it.  It’s facing the stage and is a little tucked away but you can still somewhat see the counter from there.  

 

Sam looks over at Amanda, “so… what’s his deal?” 

 

Amanda looks offended, “Dad, let him make his puns.  They’re better bands than you ever listened to.” 

 

Sam gasps, “Hey! Ska was cool once!” He looks away from her and watches the counter for their drinks to be finished.  He lets himself sink into the couch, it’s super comfortable.  A lot more comfortable than the couch at home.

 

Amanda nudges him after a moment.  “So dad… this place is right around the corner from our house and this guy seems just as uncomfortable with talking to people as you are.  You should be friends.  I’m sure once you get to know him more and stop making fun of his band puns that you’d get along really well.” 

 

Sam looks away, “uhh. I don’t know…” 

 

Amanda smirks, “Oh come on dad, what did we say about meeting new people?” 

 

Sam sighs and looks down, “I can’t meet new people if I stay inside and also don’t go outside and also don’t talk with people…” he recites this with little effort and with little emotion.   

 

“There dad, see! You’re making progress.  You’ve already been outside and have been talking to people! You’re making great leaps, now we have to get you to keep doing this.” 

 

Mat sets our drinks down on the table and Sam quickly takes a sip to busy himself from commenting back at Amanda.  He then proceeds to burn the roof of his mouth.  He groans in pain quietly to himself.  

 

Amanda laughs a little.  “So Mat, it’s nice to meet you.  This is the first little shop we’ve been to since we moved in.”

 

“Oh? Right on! It’s a pleasure to have you two. You ought to come by when my daughter’s hanging around, I think you two might get along.”  

 

Sam smiles, “Yeah I’m sure we’ll be in from time to time…” He hisses a little from the pain as Amanda kicks him under the table.  “I’m sure we’ll be in here a lot!”    
  


Mat laughs, “You know what? Lemme get your guys’ opinions on something.” Mat walks to the counter and comes back with a hot plate of banana bread, it smells amazing.  “I’m working on a new banana bread recipe and I’m trying to come up with a name for it.” 

 

Amanda and Sam look at each other thinking the same thing.  “Well if you’d like for us to help you name it we’d have to try some of it. Right dad?”  They go on for a little bit about getting the full ‘nana profile and getting a feel for it by tasting it before Mat stops them.     
  


He laughs, “I was going to give you some free banana bread anyways.” He holds it out for them and each of them take a piece and try it, it’s delicious.  

 

Amanda exclaims, “This is amazing!” 

 

“Thanks, the secret is bananas.” Mat winks.  “So any ideas? I’m stumped.” 

 

“Well I think I’ll only be able to give you dad band puns but I’ll give it a shot.  How about Banana Bread Kennedys?” 

 

Mat smiles, “That sounds like a great name! It has a nice ring to it!  Thanks baby...” His face drops.  “Alright, that didn’t sound right.  I wanted to say “baby” because I thought it would sound cool but once I said it I realized it didn’t sound good coming out of my mouth and maybe I should just leave saying “baby” to the professionals.” He pauses a moment. “Uhh… Enjoy your coffee!” 

 

Sam smiles and tries to sound cool, “Thanks, baby.” 

 

Mat smirks, “See? It sounds good when you say it.” 

 

Sam blushes and waves as Mat walks away.  He looks around the shop and catches the eye of a stranger across the room.  He has tanned skin and grey showing through in his hair.  He has a dangerous look from his eyes and chiseled face. The leather jacket and somewhat v-neck shirt help with that appearance as well.  Sam stares a moment and blushes and looks away. He shouldn’t be staring at some random stranger in a coffee shop, it’s rude!

 

Amanda and Sam finish their drinks and put them in the dish bin by the counter.  Mat grabs them and bids them a farewell as they head out.  Sam scans the coffee shop to see if the stranger was still there but he is already gone.  

 

They head back out to the car and drive home.  “Dad, that place is going to be great.  It’s within walking distance and it’s a quiet little spot.  I could go over there to hang out with friends or work on homework and have a great cup of coffee!  This is so great!”  Amanda talks excitedly about her plans with the coffee shop and Sam just laughs and smiles while making little comments here and there during their short drive home.  

“Alright 'Manda Panda, let’s get to unpacking!” Sam says with the fakest and cheeriest smile.  

 

She groans and dramatically flails her arms.  “But dad!  We just got back” 

 

Sam smiles and winks, “Which means it’s the perfect time to get everything situated.  Come on, let’s get to work.  The faster we get it done the faster we can go relax.  Alright?” 

 

Amanda laughs.  “Sure dad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey one day late again, sorry. I ended up taking a friend to a doctor's appointment that took a lot longer than expected and lost my writing time between my errands. But here it is! I was hoping to introduce Joseph in this chapter as well but it's almost 2000 words on its own so Joseph is going to get his own chapter! It'll be great! This one followed along Mat's section closely so it's not very new, but it gives you an insight on Sam and Amanda's relationship a little and it introduced our lovable Mat.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! If there's anything that seems out of place or grammatically incorrect that you'd like to point out let me know in the comments or pm me! Thanks for reading everyone and have a lovely weekend!  
> Also sorry for the horrible not so puny title  
> If I can get 500 (at 418 now) hits and 25 kudos (at 18 now), I'll write a little side chapter of Robert's thoughts from seeing Sam in the coffee shop, along with the chapter for next week. It's only Sunday so you have until next Friday. (It'll be a short chapter that's either him talking with Mary about his thoughts or it'll just be a Robert POV chapter of his thoughts)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy future chapters.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes let me know, I'm not perfect with my grammar but I'm more than willing to fix it if it's pointed out to me.


End file.
